Pyon
|name = Pyon |kana = ピヨン |rōmaji = Piyon |also known as = Rabbit ( , U'') |japanese voice = Tomo Kiriyama |english voice = Kayli Mills |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Female |eyes = Pink |hair = Strawberry blond |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Zodiacs (Intelligence Team) |occupation = Paleograph Hunter Zodiac (Rabbit) Linguist Interpreter Programmer |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} '''Pyon' (ピヨン, Piyon) is a Paleograph HunterHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Rabbit" ( , U'').Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 She is part of the Intelligence Team, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. Appearance Pyon is a young woman of average height, with orange-colored medium length haircut. She wears a costume consisting of a pair of bunny ears, a miniskirt, a fluffy cottontail, a pair of long arm warmers, and a collar. She has a rabbit head tattooed on her right shoulder blade.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 Personality Pyon has a laid-back attitude that may even appear frivolous, matched by an informal way of speaking. She seems to be the most tech-savvy of the Zodiacs, as she is mostly seen texting on her cell phone or using her laptop even during important meetings. However, she appears to be resourceful and even manipulative, being one of the Zodiacs who attempted to manipulate the votes and casually bringing up the matter of Pariston's corruption. She was visibly furious when Pariston states he wants to become the new Chairman without holding an election, and she also proved to be direct when she criticized Pariston for being late and dismissed Hisoka. Pyon hates being ignored, becoming enraged and screaming when someone does not pay attention to her, which is shown when she screams at Leorio when he doesn't want to give a speech during the chairman election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death, complying with his will, Pyon and the other Zodiacs gather to decide the structure for the election of a new Hunter Chairman. She advances that Pariston is late because he is still working, and criticizes him for being late. She opposes his taking the lead in the meeting, to no avail. She and the other Zodiacs become especially hostile against him when he suggests they skip the election and make him Chairman right away. When he claims to be the voice of the weaker Hunters, she points out that he exploits the Temp Hunters. She is dissatisfied with Ging's candidacy as well. At Cheadle's request, she writes a set of possible rules for the election and places them in a bin for Beans to draw a random one. To her annoyance, Ging's sheet, prescribing that all Hunters are candidates and voters, is picked. On August 8th, together with the Ram Ginta and the Tiger Kanzai, Pyon serves as a poll-watcher. When Hisoka votes and asks them where Ging is, she replies he is gone and will be back for the second ballot. The magician ranks her at 77 points. In the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election, she places 9th alongside Cluck.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Pyon tries to manipulate the votes for herself. She attends a meeting before the third round, during which she remarks that no matter what the difficulty level of the mission was, Pariston would be able to make a self-serving speech about it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 After the third round, the number of absentees increases, at Pariston's suggestion the Zodiacs summon all Hunters at the Hunter Association's headquarters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 Pyon serves as a M.C. and during the Q&A, she gives a microphone to Leorio, who asks Ging why he does not visit Gon. Ging answers Leorio's question causing him to become enraged by the Boar's response and punches him. Taking advantage of the situation Pyon excitedly reminds all Hunters that a video of the event can be found on the Hunter Website.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 Pyon is eliminated from the eligible candidates after the results of the fourth round are disclosed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 At the start of the eighth round, Pyon announces to the 606 Hunters in the auditorium that the due to the attendees they've successfully accomplished the third rule of having a quorum of 95%. Furthermore, there will be speeches from the remaining four candidates, a Q&A, and then they will commence the voting process. So she starts things off by letting two of the remaining three disqualified candidates give their speeches, who are the Dragon Botobai Gigante and Hacker Hunter Ickshonpe Katocha. And as soon as their speeches are finished, Pyon makes one final announcement before progressing the eighth round that no one is allowed to leave until a new chairman is chosen; they have already taken the necessary precautions forever how long it takes. Pyon then commences the speeches starting with the Ox Mizaistom's.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 The Ox gives his speech and Pyon proceeds to allow the Dog Cheadle to give hers and is left perplexed by how it was succinct. Sequentially she calls for the Rookie Hunter Leorio, who is lost in thought, so she snaps him out of it by yelling at him. Leorio then gives an eloquent speech and after a round of applause, Pyon allows Pariston to give his speech. Ironically she asks the people in the audience to put away their cellphones but Pariston allows them to use them during his speech. At the end of Pariston's speech, Pyon then starts the Q&A segment and sequentially the voting process. She elaborates on how to vote and that all votes will be immediately counted by Beans when everyone is finished. Pyon commentates on the results, noting Pariston's 1# streak has ended by Leorio, though he did not get the above 50% so another election will be held.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 At that time, a strange sensational aura is felt to a very few Hunters in the auditorium but Pyon either does not feel it or pays no attention to it, asks if the final two candidates, Leorio or Pariston have any final words, to which Pariston inquires Leorio, "What are his plans once he's Chairman?" So Pyon asks Leorio to restate his plans and Leorio reiterates it, and after he answers one final question from Pariston, the Rat makes an emergency motion. This sudden outcome perplexes Pyon and then Pariston requests that the audience vote in accordance with the eighth and ninth Hunter Bylaws. In the process of this sudden turn of events, Cheadle interrupts with a proposition and Pyon allows it. Cheadle explains her proposition though it is shot down by Leorio and at that moment, Ging's son Gon arrives after his miraculous recovery.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 During Gon's reunion with his long lost father, Pyon screams at the audience to settle down. The final election is held and the winner is Pariston. In his announcement as Chairman, he astounds the Zodiacs with him naming Cheadle as Vice-Chairman and subsequentially stepping down as Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Dark Continent Expedition arc Amid a meeting with the Zodiacs lead by Cheadle, Beans interrupts it to show them a video that the Kakin Empire is financing an expedition to the Dark Continent with the son of the late Chairman Beyond Netero as its leader. After the video is finished, Beans confesses that the late Chairman left two DVDs for them. The Zodiacs then debate on whether to watch it now or not as they're missing Pariston and Ging, Pyon comments that they probably can find Pariston however Ging will not answer his phone. Cheadle brings order to the table and makes an announcement related to the matter. In it, she reveals that both Pariston and Ging have filed requests to withdraw from the Zodiacs and she accepted them and also the V6 have specifically requested that they hunt Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 The second DVD shows the late Chairman elaborates about things pertaining to the Dark Continent, his son, and the times he went there in his youth. Finally, the late Chairman requests that the Zodiacs perform an even greater hunt than his son for the sake of humanity with a difficulty rank of A. He goes onto reinforce that it's not an order but when the DVD is finished the Zodiacs agree it's an order. The Zodiacs then discuss how to proceed and Pyon doesn't pay any attention to it as she's more engrossed on her cellphone and laptop. Amid the Zodiacs meeting Beans answers a phone call and it's Beyond himself. He meets the group at an undisclosed location and requests that they contact the V5 and tell them they caught him, this is all an act of "Quid Pro Quo".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 Afterward, the Zodiacs witness Cheadle and Beyond's following conversation from outside the cell and are perturbed by his prediction of them releasing him and following him to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 The IPA Director sends a contract to Cheadle whom in turn has Beyond sign it and the Zodiacs (minus Mizaistom) watch as he signs it, cementing the Hunter Asociation going to the Dark Continent with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Cheadle summons a meeting to introduce the new Boar and Rat, and elaborate about the newly established V6, the Five Threats, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika then asks first about how many infiltrators on Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. However, Mizaistom asks Kurapika, discusses the matter with Kurapika briefly outside and return. Afterward, the Zodiacs sum up their preparations for the journey, with Pyon stating that she has been integrating data on the Ancient Language into their software in case they should come in contact with the Dark Continent's civilization. Reconstruction will be a priority after retrieving the list of passengers. She is assigned to the Intelligence Team. Sometime after the 289th Hunter Exam, Mizaistom calls a new meeting with the Zodiacs and they're all astounded by the revelation that a spy is likely amongst the Zodiacs. Like the others, she agrees to reveal her powers. However, unbeknownst to her, Kurapika used his '''Dowsing Chain' to determine who is lying, and she is revealed to be innocent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Succession Contest arc Prerecorded footage shows Pyon and the other Zodiacs attentively listening to the Monkey Saiyu elaborate his Nen abilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 On the departure of the Black Whale, Pyon attends a meeting with three other Zodiacs, Sanbica Norton, Tokarine, and another Hunter in Tier 3 of the ship.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 On the 4th day of the trip to the Dark Continent, Pyon along with Botobai, Mizaistom, Cluck, and Ginta are shown to be all in the Political Ward of the ship located in Tier 3.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 Abilities & Powers Being a member of the Zodiacs, Pyon is a capable and powerful enough Hunter to have served as Netero's sparring partner, as well as to be deemed by Kanzai to be stronger than Morel and Knov. Her authority in the Hunter Association is among the highest. Hisoka ranked her overall strength at 77, a score considerably higher than those of most of the Pro Hunters present, but lower than Kanzai's, Ginta's, and Illumi's. Pyon is multi-lingual, and, judging by her professions as a linguist and interpreter, proficient in both ancient and modern languages. She also displays her skill as a programmer by developing a language analysis software. Nen As a Hunter, she is capable of utilizing Nen. Quotes * (To Pariston) "Been lining your pockets, 'Prince of Kickbacks'?" * (To the Hunters, about Leorio punching Ging) "Did you see '''that?!' Let me remind you that this debate will be on the Hunter Website!! You can watch the whole thing, so let people know! In fact, make them watch it!!"'' Trivia * The word "pyon" is normally used in manga as the sound effect "boing". It is sometimes employed as the onomatopoeia of rabbits hopping or jumping. * In the Viz translation, the character's name was initially transliterated as "Piyon" (identical to the rōmaji version of her original Japanese name), but later in Chapter 346 it appears changed as "Pyon". Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Piyon ru:Пьён Category:Female characters Category:Paleograph Hunters Category:Other Hunter Types Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Intelligence Team Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers